Pure Emotions
by Larian
Summary: Hisoka and Tsuzuki get a new mission. However this one is in the company of a new girl named Akane. What effect will she have on the pair? Dark pasts are revealed, and new bonds are made.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei and all its characters belong to Yoko Matsushita. T.T Lucky little…At least I own 6 of the manga…hugs manga jealously

---

**Chapter 1**

Hisoka sat tiredly on a bench outside chief Konoe's office. Tsuzuki was off getting cake in the food line, so Hisoka was alone for the moment. It gave him time to think and relax. It wasn't often he was able to be alone with no one else's emotions scorching through him. It was more refreshing than he would have expected.

He had been told to wait outside until Konoe was able to see him. Tsuzuki was supposed to be there as well, but his stomach had more influence on him than his sense of duty. Hisoka didn't really care. While he enjoyed Tsuzuki's presence, his emotions were always soaring about like firecrackers.

"Hisoka." A voice called from the office. He got up and casually made his way through the large bronze doors. His boss Konoe was sitting in his large chair as usual. Next to him sat a young girl. She appeared to be about 16, same as him. She had short, dark blond hair, and wore blue jeans, a long black jacket and white t-shirt underneath. Hisoka could immediately feel her emotions. They were a mixture of uncertainty, fear, anger, and determination.

Tsuzuki walked into the room a second later. "I hope I'm not late." He said with a grin. His face was covered in cream and chocolate.

"Tsuzuki! You will report on time as expected. Your obligations as a Shinigami come before your hunger." Konoe scowled up at the tall man. "Now, the reason I asked you to be here is for Miss Ito." He indicated the girl next to him. "She is your next mission. You are to accompany her, and help her complete the task we have set for her."

"And that mission would be…?" Hisoka asked.

"Akane Ito will brief you when you reach the human realm. We don't have time to discuss this now. You three are excused." Tsuzuki looked like he was about to say something more, but let it drop. The three of them walked out of the room, and went immediately to the human realm.

Akane Ito was much more at ease here. Being dead had been a little shocking and confusing to her. Expectedly so.

"Miss Ito?" Hisoka looked at her inquiringly.

"Please call me Akane." She replied with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Akane! My name is Tsuzuki, and this here is my partner Hisoka." Tsuzuki grinned and shook her hand.

"What is it we are supposed to help you with Akane?" Hisoka asked. Of course he was all business from the moment they started.

Akane sat down on a park bench, and sighed. She knew she had to inform these men of her mission. However she hated to talk about it.

"Akane? It's ok you can trust us!" Tsuzuki's smile stretched from ear to ear.

Hisoka remained quiet. He knew the pain that was inside this girl. He knew she wouldn't just blurt it out.

Another moment of silence passed. "I'm sorry." Akane finally replied. "I know you need to know about this mission. It's just…I can't…I-"

"It's fine." Hisoka broke in. "You can tell us later. If we don't need to be somewhere right now, let's get some lunch."

Tsuzuki perked up. "Yay! I was just getting hungry. Lunch will calm you down. I know this great place too! It's right over here." He started off in a fast pace towards a small cafe.

They sat down at a small table near the window. Hisoka and Akane ordered some cokes, while Tsuzuki went crazy. He bought up everything on the deserts menu. Soon his place was completely covered by plates of sweets.

"Man I love this place!" He said enthusiastically.

"I hope you're not blowing our budget." Hisoka glared at him over the dishes.

Tsuzuki laughed nervously, and quickly buried himself in junk food.

Akane sipped her coke half-heartedly. She was more interested in staring at the snowfall. It fell in large white puffs, and coated the world outside with a thin layer of snow. It had snowed like this the night she died…She remembered it so clearly. More clearly than any other memory in fact. She had only been dead a little over a month. When learning that it was possible to come back to the human world as a Shinigami, she had asked the department for their help. Like all the Shinigami, she had regrets and unfinished business. The department had agreed to her request, and these two were assigned to help her. She had paid for their help with a hefty price though.

"Akane?"

She glanced up. Hisoka was staring at her. "Yes?" She should learn not to get so buried in her thoughts.

"What's wrong?"

The question surprised her. "W-What do you mean?" It was kind of out of the blue. Why had he asked her that?

"I mean to say, why are you so sad? I'm an empath…so tell me. You can't hide it from me." His bright green eyes bored into her blue ones with an intensity that almost intimidated her.

An Empath? He could read her emotions? Akane sighed.

Tsuzuki had finished his mountain of food, and was looking at her as well.

"…Alright. The mission is to…stop a murderer. According to the department rules we need to catch him in the middle of a murder, and stop him. However is necessary."

"You haven't answered my question." Hisoka continued to stare at her over his coke.

Akane hesitated once more. She knew she would have to tell them eventually. "Right…Well the murderer…is…" She trailed off.

"Yes?" Tsuzuki encouraged.

"My father." Akane concluded. "He used to get drunk…and he would become violent…" It was painful for her to tell this. Hisoka winced as her pain flowed through him. Tsuzuki's eyes softened, and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Akane." Tsuzuki said quietly.

"One night…" She continued. "He came home in a rage. His boss had fired him. He-He murdered my mother before my eyes." She couldn't continue. Her eyes started to water as the memories played themselves over again in her mind.

Hisoka clenched his hands on the edges of the table. Her pain was almost more than he could handle without crying himself. "A-Akane." He said tensely. She looked up, blinking back tears. "He murdered you too didn't he? That night?" She nodded mutely. "I see. Then…we need to stop him. Right Tsuzuki?"

"That's right Hisoka. But not tonight. Akane needs to relax, and we have plenty of time. Let's book a room at a hotel, and sleep it off. Sound good?"

Hisoka didn't reply. Akane looked up at Tsuzuki, then back at Hisoka.

"Yes. Ok. That sounds good."

They arrived at the hotel and booked a room a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry we couldn't afford a separate room for you Akane." Tsuzuki laughed apologetically. "Being the adult here, I'll sleep on the cot between you and Hisoka." Akane regarded him warily.

"Idiot. There's no way I trust you anywhere near her." Hisoka replied angrily. "We'll both sleep on the floor on the other side of the room."

"Awww. But Hisoka...I don't want to sleep on the cold floor."

"Too bad. There's only one bed, and Akane gets it. Now if you're so mature, you'll let her, and sleep over there."

Tsuzuki sniffed audibly, but consented. "I call the bathtub then!" He raced off to claim his prize.

"Whatever." Hisoka shrugged. He pulled a blanket from the closet and laid it out on the ground. "Good night Akane. Please don't worry. Tsuzuki might seem…impulsive, but he's ok."

"It's ok, I trust you. Good night." Akane flipped the light off, and fell into a fitful sleep.

Hisoka woke with a start. He was covered in sweat, and shaking. He had had that dream again. The one about the night under the sakura tree. The night where Dr. Muraki had…No. He wasn't going to think about it. The nightmares were becoming more frequent, and longer. Hisoka placed his head in his hands and tried to calm down. It was over. Muraki is gone. It was useless worrying about it. And yet…It still made him shiver, and filled him with such a feeling of despair and loneliness.

"Hisoka?"

He jumped slightly, and looked over at the source of the voice. Akane sat up in bed, staring down at him with gentle, sad eyes. He sighed and looked down at his hands.

"Hisoka, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" Akane came down from the bed, and sat next to him. He tried to stop shaking, but the effects of the dream were still with him. Akane placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly.

Hisoka took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "It-It's just a nightmare…"

Akane turned her head so she was looking him right in the face. "Say that again." She challenged. "It wasn't just a nightmare. Tell me. It helps to tell someone…eventually."

Hisoka stared fixedly at the ground, not able to meet her eyes. Akane grabbed his hand in an effort to make him look at her. Hisoka winced, but only on impulse. He wasn't used to people touching him.

"Please." Akane gripped his hand harder.

Hisoka remained quiet for a few moments, and then finally met her gaze. "I was dreaming about my murderer…"

Akane didn't move a muscle, but mentally urged him to continue. She knew it was painful to talk about your suffering, but she also knew it was much easier to bear after telling a friend. Then you weren't alone when you suffer. You can seek help, and share you're load.

"Three years ago…" He continued. "I saw a murder…and he…made me…-" Akane placed her hand over his mouth.

"It's ok. You don't have to say it. I can finish the thought." Akane reached over and hugged him. She didn't even think about doing it, but it seemed appropriate for the moment. "I'm sorry." She whispered against his shirt. Hisoka didn't move for a second, not familiar with this kind of situation. Then, he slowly encircled Akane with his arms, still shaking. Akane willed her emotions to reach him, to let him know he wasn't alone; knowing they would. She sat there for many long minutes, her arms wrapped loosely around Hisoka. She kept telling herself to let go and go to bed, but Hisoka was hurting and it was so comfortable there…

"Good morning!" Tsuzuki shouted to the rooms occupants.

Akane rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. She didn't remember getting back in bed…She must have fallen asleep while hugging Hisoka! Luckily she had never been much for blushing, or else she would be a bit pink right then. Hisoka must have carried her back to bed. She hoped he was feeling better.

"Must you be so loud?" Hisoka retorted from his seat at the small table. He was sipping some coffee.

"Such a morning angel Hisoka." Tsuzuki teased. "Now let's go and get some breakfast. I hear it's all you eat buffet!" He bounded out the door, dragging Hisoka and Akane behind him.

"What the-" Hisoka shouted indignantly.

"Ah man, that really hit the spot." Tsuzuki smiled and rubbed his stomach. "Now Akane," He became serious once more, looking over at Akane. She had hardly touched her bagel. "Today we need to start the mission." Akane nodded and got up from the table.

"Right. I'll take you to the house." She turned and walked out of the hotel towards the park.

"I'm worried about her." Tsuzuki said quietly to Hisoka. "I know she's in a lot of pain from what her father did to her and her mother, but it seems to be taking a toll on her." Tsuzuki slowly got up and made to follow her.

"I'm worried too." Hisoka said almost to himself. "She needs to learn to cope with it." Though to Hisoka, what he said seemed almost hypocritical.

"Is this the place?" Hisoka asked.

"Yes." They stood in front of a large brick house. The gardens were filled with weeds and vines were growing all along the sides. The wood on the door was rotting, and a window was broken in two places.

"It appears the old man didn't seem to care about taking care of his house. It's a dump." Hisoka regarded it critically.

"Oh, Akane?"

Akane looked over to Tsuzuki. "Yes?"

"Won't your father recognize you?" He asked.

Akane looked once more at the house. "No. I cut my hair. I have no bruises or cuts. I look completely different. Besides, he didn't look at me much."

Hisoka looked down at the ground, then at Akane. "Tsuzuki. What's the plan?" he said forcefully.

Tsuzuki perked up. "Well let's go over there to that clump of trees first." He pointed to a small, hardly visible path leading to a deserted part of the park. The trees covered anything that might be standing around there. "We can't just discuss this in the open you know." They walked over the path, and discovered a small bench. Sitting down, Tsuzuki began to relay his plan.

"Ok. Akane, you said we need to catch him in the act?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Well who is he going to murder? Or at least attempt to? He no longer has a wife or a daughter."

Akane looked back at the house through the trees. "No. I think he's remarried."

"What?" Hisoka exclaimed. "You said you had only been dead for two months!" He found another woman and married her in that time? Impossible."

"He met her before he killed me and my mother. I knew…before he killed me. I didn't want to tell my mother, she still believed in him."

"An affair huh…That would explain it." Hisoka mused.

"Alright then. We have a potential victim. Here's what we'll do. Akane and I will stay back here and watch for any signs of trouble. Hisoka, you will be hidden behind that bush, and signal us when you feel their fear or anger. Got it?" They nodded. "Good. It's almost nightfall, so you should sneak out there now Hisoka."

"Right. You'd better be watching. I don't want to have to yell to get your attention." Hisoka crouched down, and made his way to the back of the indicated bush. He was about seven yards away, and could only be seen from their point of view.

"Tsuzuki?" Akane tugged gently on his sleeve.

"Hmm?"

"What should I do?"

Tsuzuki looked around briefly. "For the moment, just wait here with me. When the time comes, you'll be in charge of making the death look like an accident, and taking care of his wife. Is that ok with you?"

She thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "Yes. I can do that."

Tsuzuki patted her shoulder warmly. "Good. Now we just need to wait for Hisoka to give us the signal.

Hisoka sat quietly in a patch of dry grass. All the freshly melted snow made most everything soaking wet, but after lifting a piece of cardboard from the ground, he had discovered a conveniently dry seat. The emotions in the house were giving him a sore temper. It was constant contempt and ingratitude. There was fear as well, but it wasn't enough to call the others about. Just a lingering, and wary. It was getting colder out. He hoped something would happen before it became too cold to stay out here.

Looking behind him, he saw Akane and Tsuzuki talking quietly. She was sad, and apprehensive. He didn't blame her, and you couldn't really tell by looking at her. She appeared to be all business. Hisoka knew differently. He could feel her uncertainty. Tsuzuki was calm, and was emitting an air of kindness. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Though he always gave Tsuzuki a hard time, Hisoka knew how caring the Shinigami was. Tsuzuki was always there for him, ready and willing to do everything in his power to set things right. Hisoka looked up to him, respected him. He knew Tsuzuki had his dark secrets and short comings, but he was reason he had stayed in the Shinigami business. Well…one of the reasons…

Dr. Muraki's face suddenly appeared in his mind. Hisoka resisted the urge to cringe. The other reason for his staying on earth, his driving goal in life…was revenge. What that monster had done to him was unforgivable. Hisoka would not rest until he saw justice.

A crash sounded from the house. The amount of fear and anger was rising quickly. Hisoka picked up a stick and chucked it in Tsuzuki's direction.

A muffled "Ow!" came from the trees. Akane's head appeared, followed by sore Tsuzuki. Hisoka waved them over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Is it time?" Akane asked nervously. Hisoka nodded.

"Alright, I'll go through the front door. Hisoka, you and Akane enter through the back."

"Got it." Hisoka and Akane said in unison.

"Alright, go!"

Hisoka helped Akane up, and they ran for the backdoor. By the sound of it, Tsuzuki was already bashing the front door open. From inside Akane heard a voice shouting in a drunken slur. That voice…that dreaded voice. She almost stopped running. She was back in there for a second. It was her and not the woman screaming, she was still under her father's control.

"Akane!" Hisoka whispered harshly while grabbing her arm. "Snap out of it! Don't panic, it's affecting me. Everything is going to be fine, and your father will see justice." She blinked a couple of times to clear her mind.

"Sorry." Akane apologized.

"Stand back." Hisoka ordered. She stepped back a pace, allowing him enough room to kick the door in. It fell forward on the tiling with a loud "Crack". Akane raced in and met a familiar scene.

Her father had his hands around the woman's neck, shouting some indiscernible profanity. Hatred beat down the rising fear in her stomach as she marched towards the murderer.

Tsuzuki beat her to it. He landed a clean blow across the man's jaw. Flying backwards he let go of his hysterical wife, and landed next to Akane and Hisoka in a pile of rubble.

"Hisoka! Now!" Tsuzuki shouted. Hisoka kicked the man in the gut with all of his might before he could get back up. He felt air escape and ribs crack under his foot. Akane's father gasped, and fell face forward. His eyes were open and blank, his limbs spread in awkward positions. Hisoka bent down, and checked for a pulse.

"He's alive." He said with no indication of relief or regret. "Just unconscious."

Akane wasn't sure if she was disappointed or not. She should be, she thought she wanted him dead. However, you couldn't just kill your family without a thought.

Well most people couldn't. She thought looking down at her father. Why couldn't she be as cold and heart less as him. If she had been given the chance, would have she killed him? She had every right to do just that. All the pain, and suffering he had bestowed upon her and her mother…He deserved to die a thousand deaths for that.

But she wasn't like him. She had a heart, and a conscience. She believed in second chances, and love. She knew what love was, despite how she had previously believed. Her mother had loved her, and protected her till her death. Akane believed that her mother had been the strongest of their happy little family. She had loved a man who could do no right. To Akane, that was something she didn't think any normal person could do. She certainly hadn't been able to do it. She hated her father from the moment he had first hit her mother, and she knew she would continue to hate him.

She kneeled down beside what she supposed would have been her step-mother. The woman was pale, and bruises were beginning to form around her thin neck. She was more of a wraith than a person, much like Akane's mother had been the year she died. Why on earth would someone marry her father? She thought angrily. All it brought was pain.

"She's passed out too." Akane finally said as she stood up.

The sight of her father had previously stunned her, and had almost made her revert to her old, frightened self. But she was a new person now. Free from his control. She was dead, and there was nothing more he could do to hurt her or her mother.

Gushoshin, the chicken-like worker for the Summons Department appeared behind Hisoka. "Good work!"

All three of them jumped. "W-What the heck is that!" Akane gasped. The shock of talking bird had brought her out of her melancholy funk.

"Excuse me!" The bird said indignantly. "I am Gushoshin young lady, and I work with Tsuzuki and Hisoka. I came to say that chief Konoe is pleased with your work, and that he wants you back I his office immediately. I will see to it that this man is locked away in a high security prison." He snorted with contempt and placed a weak little kick at the unconscious man. "As for the woman, she'll be dropped off at a local hospital."

"You sure are prepared Gushoshin." Tsuzuki marveled. Gushoshin puffed up his chest in an act of pride, and strutted about the room.

"Now back to HQ for you." He ordered in an act of superiority.

Akane sat down between Hisoka and Tsuzuki. She had come to terms with the events that had just transpired, and was beginning to relax.

"Very well done you three. You make a good team." Konoe said shuffling a few papers on his desk. "Here is your next mission."

They stared blankly at the chief for a few seconds, not quite understanding what he meant. Finally Hisoka retained enough sense to reply.

"What do you mean next mission? You don't mean that Akane is still working with us?"

Akane suppressed the urge to smack him. "Hey! If you don't want to work with me, that's fine by me!"

Hisoka sputtered, not sure how to reply. "W-Wait I didn't-"

Akane turned to face the chief, still frowning. "Is this the payment you were speaking of earlier?"

Konoe nodded. "You'll call me chief or boss from now on. I figured since you three are already best friends, why not keep you together? You can show Akane the tricks of the trade."

"Isn't this great! Akane is joining our team! Yay!" Tsuzuki jumped out of his chair and gave Akane a big bear hug. "This'll be so much fun!"

Akane smiled in spite of herself and struggled to breath. "Y-Yeah. This will be fun."

"Aren't you excited Hisoka?" Tsuzuki let go of Akane and smiled happily at Hisoka.

"Yeah…" Hisoka looked thoughtfully at his hands. "Are you sure this is right though Chief? Being a Shinigami is dangerous! Maybe Akane should be some-" Hisoka stopped himself when he saw her expression. It was one of indignation, and anger. "Eh…" Hisoka scooted back nervously.

"You think I can't handle it?" She kept her voice frighteningly even.

"Ah, no. I don't think that. But-"

"But nothing! I'm taking the job!" She slammed her fist on the table, scaring Konoe.

Tsuzuki waved a flag, and cheered Akane on. These next few months held a lot of promise. Akane had a lot of potential for Fuda magic, the power that Shinigami use to fight demons with. With a bit of training, and a few fights under her belt, she could be a very useful ally.

"It's settled then." Konoe announced. "I'll give you one night to get your things together, and mull over this next assignment."

"Right." Hisoka had regained his composure, and picked up the papers containing the info for their mission. "Let's go."

"Akane. I just thought of something." Tsuzuki stopped walking. "You don't have a room do you?"

"Uh, no. I don't."

"Well we have a spare room that would just perfect for you! The rooms here a very nice, but somewhat small…"

"That's fine. I don't need a big room." She replied indifferently.

"Here it is!" Tsuzuki opened the door for her with a "Tada" escaping his lips.

Akane walked in to the cold room. It was pretty plain except for the dark blue curtains. The walls were a pale blue, along with the bed sheets. There was a small, white dresser with a mirror attached, and a single window.

"Don't worry about the temperature." Hisoka stepped in. "They'll kick in the heat soon enough. And there's a small bathroom over there." He pointed to a door at the far end of the room.

"Shower and everything!" Tsuzuki piped in.

"This is great! It's bigger than my old room." She flopped down on the bed. "Where are your rooms?"

"Two doors in that direction." Hisoka pointed to the right. "His is one next to mine on the far side. If there's anything you need, just let us know."

Akane nodded her thanks.

"In celebration for her first night here I propose a…SLUMBER PARTY!" Tsuzuki flung himself on the bed beside Akane and began to hop up and down.

"Idiot!" Hisoka knocked him across the head. "Get down and act your age!"

Tsuzuki sat down on the bed stubbornly. "Awwwww. It'll be fun Hisoka!"

"No means no! Now get down or I'm leaving with the plans for the next mission!" Hisoka fumed.

"Hisoka, we could just look over the info here. You can sit down too." Akane offered.

Hisoka frowned. "…Fine. But I'm sitting in a chair."

Tsuzuki leapt up in joy "Yay!"

Hisoka laid out the plans on the bed. "Ok, here they are." Everyone took a moment to look over the information on the sheets of paper.

"What's this! We have to chase down a rabid werewolf!" Tsuzuki sighed dramatically and slumped against the bed post.

Akane and Hisoka continued to stare at the pages.

"Quiet a way to start out huh…" Hisoka commented.

"Are werewolves difficult?" Akane asked carefully.

"Only extremely. Not only are they nasty quick and deadly, one bite and you change into one yourself." Tsuzuki sighed once more.

"Hmph." Hisoka snorted. "Quit whining. This is our job, so get over it."

"Hisoka you're so mean!" Tsuzuki whined.

"Shut up idiot! I said stop whining!" Hisoka bumped him on the head again. Akane couldn't help smiling.


End file.
